Not Enough
by AnnKaro
Summary: Just friends...Is it enough for Ron and Hermione.


A Ron and Hermione Fan Fiction

**NOT ENOUGH**

**By: **Anna Guevara

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. Harry Potter publishing rights © J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Notes: **_This is my sencond Ron and Hermione Fan Fiction, but it's my first one written in english. This story came up to me suddenly, I was watching the T.V. one night and then I thought, "I should write this" and here I am. I really liked the idea of the Harry's inner struggling in HBP so I decided to use it here. Hope you like it! Enjoy!_

Ron was sitting in his bed while Hermione was staring through the window. The room had been painfully silent since Harry left the room claiming he needed to talk with Ginny.

_He really loves her._ He smiled to himself. _The lucky squirt._

Hermione started to pace around the room; she seemd to be struggling about something. Ron looked at her suspisciously and amused at the same time.

"Are you okay Hermione?" he asked following her with his eyes. She froze nad turned to Ron as though she just realized she wasn't alone.

"Er, yes...No...Yes, yes I am" she sttutered nervously restarting her pacing.

"Hermione, are you sure? You look..." _Beautiful and funny_. He stooped himself before those words get out from his mouth. "...worried" he finished with an amused face. "Is it something bothering you?" he asked curiously.

"Er...Actually, yes...hum..." she stopped her pacing; she stood in the same spot a few minutes and then with a long sigh she walked towards Ron's bed and sat down in front of him. "Ron?..." she said doubtfully in a low voice.

"Yes?" he asked back nervously. _Why is she so close? I can't even think!_ She looked up at him and looked into his eyes. _Perfect! Now I won't be alble to speak properly!_; he thought but he kept his eyes on hers.

"I need to talk to you" she said in a serious tone. _Damn it!_

"What did I do?" he asked clumsily.

"Nothing" she laughed. _Merlin! I love when she smiles...and even more when she smiles because of me._ "But the matter concerns to you...and to me...It concerns to the both of us" she explained.

"Us? You and me?" he asked pointing each other.

"Yes, you and me" she repeated shyly. _This is not good..._

"What is it?" he asked trying to hide the fear in his voice unsuccesfully.

"Well, it's just..." she said nervously.

"Hermione, you're starting to scare me...what's wrong?" he asked anxiously. She looked down to her hands and fell silent.

"Hermione, in six years of our friendship I've never seen you like this...say something!" he demanded. She sighed loudly and turned to him once more.

"Don't you hate this?" she asked looking right in his eyes. _Hate? Hate what?_

"...Our friendship?" he asked scared that her answer could be yes.

"Yes" _Oh, no_ "Well, I mean...don't you hate all the fights we had had? Don't you hate that it seems that we would never agree on something? Don't you hate that since a few days back we can't talk to each other if Harry's not around" _We're talking now..._ "Don't you hate that if I want to go to the Library you want to go to the Quidditch pitch? That if I say white you say black? If I want to go up you want to go down? Don't you hate it?" she was breathing hard after her almost endless questions.

"Hermione, I..." he muttered doubtfully; he wasn't quite sure what to say "I'm lost here...I don't know what you're talking about...black and white? Up and down?" he asked quite confused frowning at her.

"See!" she exclaimed exasperated; her eyes were shining because of the tears she was holding back. _Great! Now you made her cry, you insensitive git!_ "We're in differents worlds! You never know what I am talking about!" she said hopelessly.

"But, I always understand if you explain it to me..." he replied sincerly. She sniffed turning away. _Oh, Merlin! I'd give anything to make her stop crying! _She made a desperate noise, wiped her tears angrily, stood up and walked toward the window again.

After a few minutes, (while Ron watched her helplessly), she retook her place in Ron's bed.

"Ron, I need to know if, no matter what might happen, you will always be my best friend." She said shyly in a low voice.

"Hermione now you _are_ scaring me...What's wrong?" he asked with shocked eyes.

"Please Ron! I need to know!" she pleaded looking in his eyes. He struggled a few minutes not sure what to say or what to do. He looked at her, she seemed so helpless, she needed him to tell her he will be her best friend forever and he will tell her, after all it wasn't a lie...well not completly.

"Of course I will Hermione!" he replied sincerly "If I wouldn't want to be your friend you'd had already know" he assured her.

"Well, yes...but this is complicated..." she said turning away.

"Hermione, there can't be anything more complicated than the things we had through...and we're still alive" he said remembering all the times they helped Harry in his fight against Voldemort.

"This is different...I just need to know if you will be always my friend, no matter what" she said shyly looking at her hands.

"I already told you Hermione...I will _always_ be your friend, no matter what" he reassured her although a little voice was screaming in his head: _Tell her about your feelings! Tell her!_ He supressed the little voice thinking that she didn't feel the same...afterl all, she had been with Krum and then with that big-head McLaggen.

_But you were with Lavender._ The voice rised again.

Yes, but it was because she was with Krum

_But you were with Lavender._

Oh, shut it!.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this but it had passed a lot of time and I think I have to do it; I have to say it" she said quickly and paused to catch her breath.

Say it? What is she going to say? Is she going to say she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?

_Of course not you idiot! She just said she doesn't want to lose your friendship!_

Then what?

_Guess._

Is she...?

"Ron, everytime we had a fight before I always wondered why you treated me the way you did...you were so mean to me, but then you were so sweet and I liked that; any other girl would had left you already but I felt something I couldn't understand and I wanted to find out what it was" once she had started it seemed she had relaxed and was saying her speech without a flinch "Then we had this horrible fight about Crookshanks and Scabbers...I wanted to tell you I was sorry but you wouldn't listen!...Then you told me that you would help me with Buck- I mean Whitherwings's trial and I was so happy that you were speaking to me again but then Viktor came..."

Oh, there we go again...Vicky!

"I felt so happy that a guy was finally interested in what I wanted that I decided to go with him to the Yule Ball when he invited me...but you spoiled everything with those stupid and insensitive comments about us" she exclaimed angrily frowning at him, then she softened her expression again "but then again you made it up...I loved that perfume you gave me that Christmas" she said blushing slightly "I was so worried about you that night at the Ministry..." she paused and turned away remembering the night he was hurt by those brains. "And then our sixth year" she said with a desperated sigh " I couldn't believe you were with Lavender!" she said almost yelling. "Why?...that night when I saw you kissing Lavender I felt so hurt...that night I realized what it was that _something_ that I couldn't understand before..." she looked up him and looked into his eyes; Ron stopped breathing.

Is she really...?

_Shh!_

"I tried to show you how I felt – how I _feel_ going out with McLaggen but it didn't work...so I'm going to tell you...now" she said nervously.

Is she...? Is she...? Is she...?

"Ron" she said with a sigh "I _really_ have strong feelings about you...Not just as the best friend you are, but as something else...I think that all these years of friendship it isn't enogh for me anymore...I want more...I _need_ more...I don't know if you feel the same about me but..." she shifted nervously while Ron stared at her not quite believing his ears.

Did she just say that she _really_ feel something about me!

_Yes_.

That she wanted to be more than friends!

_Yes._

What do I do now!

_Didn't you hear, you daft! She just said that she doesn't know if you feel the same about her!_

But I do!

_I already know that but she doesn't! Tell her!_

Ron listened, for the first time in his life, the little voice in his head and did as he was told.

"Hermione, I..." he started but Hermione cut him off inmidiately.

"No Ron, it's ok, don't tell me" she said quickly, sadness and disapointment clearly in her voice "Just pretend you didn't hear that from me, forget it, let's just be friends...please!" she pleaded looking into his eyes.

"No, I..."

"No!" she asked shocked "Oh, Merlin! What have I done!" she said covering her face with her hands. "I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have said that! I've just ruined our friendship! I don't know what made me think you would feel the same!" she cried. "Now you won't talk to me...Ever! And I deserve it!" she started sobbing hopelessly in her hands.

_Do something!_

What!

_Oh, I don't know, you could...TELL HER!_

"Hermione!" he exclaimed taking her by the arms and shaking her a little. "Hermione please calm down and listen to me!" he demanded rising his voice a little so she could hear her over her sobs.

"Please Ron! Don't say it! I know this is all my fault! I should have known this would happen!" she cried not taking her hands of her face.

"Hermione!" he shouted and she stopped sobbing. He slowly took her hands off her face; her eyes were red and puffy from her crying. "Please don't cry" he pleaded whispering. He wiped her tears with his thumb smoothly; she sniffed loudly.

She is so cute.

_She's crying!_

Yes, but still...she looks like a little girl, so vulnerable...

_I know that she's cute but she doesn't! And she won't if you don't stop staring her and tell her instead!_

Ok, ok...you're so annoying sometimes!

"Hermione, I can't believe you said that" he said taking her hands in his.

"Ron, I..."

"Hermione, please, just listen to me" he said squeezing her hands "I didn't know you feel that way...All these years I've been a prat, the greatest one; you didn't deserve all of that...I didn't know why but you seemed to be always in my way...

_That wasn't very romantic._

Oh, shut up!

"I realized that I feel something strong about you the day I saw you with Krum at the Yule Ball, but I didn't want to admit it; so yeah, I said horrible things...I've been trying to hide my feelings; just friends...that's why I dated Lavender, I didn't want to admit I actually feel something for you...I didn't know if you feel the same; after all you were with Krum and then with McLaggen" he scowled. She had been looking at her hands and was shaking her head as though Ron was telling her the contrary.

"You have the right to not speak to me anymore, I deserve it! I'm such an idiot..."

"Hermione, I'm telling you that _just friends_ isn't enough for me either!" he exclaimed disgruntled.

"Yes, I know..._What!_" she asked startled looking up at him.

"Hermione! I'm telling you that I feel the same about you and you are not paying attention!" he exclaimed in the same tone.

"You do feel the same?" she asked shocked.

"I always have" he answered shyly.

"You always have?" she repeated not quite believing him. "Have you?"

"Yes Hermione! I always have and I always will" he assured her carresing her cheek smoothly.

"Oh Ron!" she cried flinging her arms around Ron's neck to hug him tightly. He hugged her back stroking her hair.

I love how her hair smells!

_Yeah, it's good._

Shut up!

_Well, it is!_

"I'm sorry" she said shlyly in his shoulder.

"What for?" he said releasing her to look at her.

"All the horrible things I've told you...I'm sorry!" she answered lowering her head.

"Don't be sorry! I know I deserved it...In any case, _I_ should be sorry because I said even more horrible things about you...Sorry if I hurt you with the whole Lavender thing" he said sincerly. "And I'm sorry I made you wait this long to tell you about my feelings" he said his ears turning bright red. She looked up at him and looked right into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you wait this long too...We should catch all the wasted time up, shouldn't we?" she said sitting closer to him and leaning a little.

What do I do now? She's so close!

_You know what she's trying..._

Should I?

_Duh! Of course!_

But, what if...?

_Just kiss her, you idiot!_

Ron bent as he was told and pressed his lips against her. He didn't know if he should move; he did it with Lavender, of course, but this was _Hermione_ he was kissing.

Should I...?

His question was answered before he could finished it when Hermione flung her arms and pulled him closer to urge him to deepen the kiss. Ron obeyed her and wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss moving his head slowly. Ron felt Hermione's tongue trying to find her way into Ron's mouth.

Whoa _Hermione!_

He allowed her tongue in as he lifted her and placed her in his lap.

"Hi" she whispered when they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Hi" he whispered back as she rested her forehead in his and closed her eyes.

"Hermione..." he whispered shyly.

"Yes?" she asked opening her eyes and looking at him hopefully.

_What are you waiting for?_

I'm trying!

_You're not trying hard enough! If you don't tell her now you won't ever!_

"Hermione...luview" his ears turned red, even more than his own hair as he mumbled barely audible, but Hermione did hear him and beamed at him.

"I love you too!" she exclaimed happily and then she bent to kiss him again. He held her tightly as he poured all his feelings in her mouth. She moaned with pleasure and he deepened the kiss even more, if that was possible.

"Ron your mom wants us...Whoa!" exclaimed Harry as he entered the room. Ron stood up quickly and droped Hermione in the procces. "She _definitely_ doesn't want us to do that!" he joked grinning

"Ron!" she said from the floor. He quickly turned and helped her up. She fixed her hair and clothes and kept her eyes away from Harry.

"Harry, what's taking you so long? What's wrong?" Ginny entered the room and looked at Ron and Hermione suspiscioulsy and then she turned to look at Harry questioningly; he was grinning.

"Guess what I found them doing when I entered" he said still grinning.

"I don't know, they could be doing anything but kissing" she said playfully. "Ron is no brave enough"

"Hey!" Ron prtested "It might interest you that I was actually kissing her!" he said without thinking and Hermione blushed furiously.

"I don't believe it, Harry is that true?" she asked him.

"Yes" he said matter-of-factly "In fact, if I hadn't entered Merlin knows what would they have done" he said in mock reproach.

"Oh shut it Harry!" Ron said as his ears turning red and Ginny giggled.

"So, Does that mean you're finally together?" Harry asked beaming at them; Hermione looked up at Ron excpectantly.

"Well..." he started looking at her "I haven't asked her yet" he muttered.

"Well" Ginny said "I think it's time to go Harry" she said grabbing Harry's hand. "We sould leave this two love birds" she added winking at them.

Harry still grinning followed Ginny out of the room and closed the door behind him. The room fell silent again.

It seems that everytime that Harry leaves the room all turns painfully quiet.

_Don't avoid it and ask her!_

Right...

"Hermione..." he started walking towards her and taking her hands in his. "Would you be my girlfriend? Would you like to share your life with the greatest prat in the world?" he said not hesitating and she smiled widely with tears in her eyes.

"I would be honored!" she answered.

"You would?" he asked.

"Of course I would!"

"Even if I'm a prat?"

"But you're the prat I love" she said smiling and wrapping his neck.

"And you're the know-it-all I love" he replied cheekily before kissing her again.

_**THE END**_


End file.
